bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Romance Resonance
, Nick Ullett as Scientist and Tom Fonss as Student | image = Rr10.jpg | previous ep = The Workplace Proximity | next ep = The Proton Displacement | previous seas= Season 6 | next seas = Season 8 }} "The Romance Resonance" is the sixth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on October 24, 2013. Summary Sheldon makes an amazing discovery only to shoot himself down when he finds that he was in error. After Howard writes a song for Bernadette, Penny mulls over making a romantic gesture for Leonard. Extended Plot At the Cheesecake Factory, Penny is serving the rest of the gang. She asks Sheldon who is very engrossed in his calculations and he tells her to not bother him since he is "in the zone". Amy comments that the last time he was this involved, he figured out electron transport graphing and who should get into his tree fort in case he ever got one. She adds that she didn't make the list. Penny wonders whether he wants to take a break and eat. Leonard reminds her that he is both happy and quiet. Bernadette and Howard so up late and apologize. Bernadette has some exiting news about the raccoon infections she just acquired. Howard makes he go wash her hands and then tells about the song he is writing for Bernadette for the anniversary of their first date. He wants them to play backup for him. Penny asks what horrible thing he is trying to make up for and Howard considers it money in the bank. Howard wonders if Sheldon will help in and he is so engrossed that he didn't know he was at the Cheesecake Factory. Walking up the stairs, Leonard is talking about how great what Howard is doing for Bernadette. Penny wants to know why Leonard doesn't do something romantic about their first date. Since they hand broken up so many times, Leonard doesn't know which first date they are talking about. Leonard has done lots of romantic things for Penny, but it seems she hasn't done anything for him and sex doesn't count. She mentions the bed and breakfast, but Leonard set it up and all Penny did was have sex with him. Penny protests that she can be romantic, but Leonard doesn't believe it. Penny then becomes determined to romance his ass off. Sheldon who is still in the zone keeps walking up the stairs. Leonard figures that it will know what happened when he falls off the roof. In apartment 4A, Sheldon is still deep in his whiteboard calculations. First Leonard offers him tea and he doesn't answer and then Leonard says that he hadn't spoken in hours and it worries him. Sheldon speaks, "Leonard, prepared to be humbled and weep at the glory of my geekness." Leonard looks at his work and is astounded that Shelton has figured out how to synthesize a new stable super-heavy element. Sheldon exclaims that no one except him have ever done that. Then he starts marching around the apartment chanting about his marvelous brain. At work, Howard tells them that he is almost finished with his song. Leonard agrees to play the cello,but denies that it is "cool". Raj agrees to play his ukulele or that "tiny ridiculous guitar". Sheldon joins them talking about his discovery and he doesn't want to be carried around the cafeteria on their shoulders. He doesn't like heights, motion sickness or their necks touching his butt. Howard congratulated him and Raj called the discovery inspiring. a group in China had already tested his work on a cyclotron and got promising results. Leonard was impressed by this news. Sheldon tells them that they called it the greatest thing since the Communist Party. Sheldon likes China because they know how to keep people in line. Howard asks what comes next. Sheldon goes on with more testing, more success and more fame. Sheldon still promises to remain the same down to earth, humble Joe he has always been. Leonard tells him that that is good to know as Sheldon steals his cookie because he discovered an element. Penny asks Raj to cal over and help her plan a romantic evening for her and Leonard. Raj tells her that the way to man's heart is through his.. "Pants." Penny says finishing his sentence. She adds that Leonard doesn't feel that sex counts. Raj thinks that it's sad that she has only one arrow in her quiver and she can't use it. Raj then tells her that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Penny is reluctant to cook for him since he's should a picky eater. Too salty. Too dry. Too burned and frozen at the same time. Raj then describes the end of the movie Dirty Dancing. He also mentions standing outside his window holding up a boom box which turned out from the movie Say Anything. Raj explains that he is a lonely guy who watches a lot of movies. Penny can't understand why it is so hard. Raj mentions that she has never had to do this since she is young, beautiful and men are always throwing themselves at her. Penny figures she can't be sorry for that. While Sheldon is busy saving all his souvenirs from his discovery, he realizes that his calculations are wrong. Amy points out that they still led to the Chinese discovery, however his mistakes makes him feel like a fraud. That night he dreams about Einstein and other famous scientists ridiculing him for his mistake. Later Amy tells Sheldon that she agrees with him and is embarrassed by his mistake. Sheldon feels that that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him which pleases Amy. Everyone is still proud of Sheldon who wants them to stop congratulating him for his discovery. Bernadette has a lab accident and ends up in quarantine so Howard and the gang end up doing Howard's song at the hospital. After an attempt at romance, Penny shows Leonard her collection of everything that he has ever given her and gets emotional over each item. Finally Amy and Sheldon are in his apartment. Sheldon blames her for being such a distraction to him and that he wants to kiss her. Amy then wakes up from her daydream looking euphoric. Notes *'Title Reference:' The very different ways that the three couples express romance are examined. Penny trying to be romantic with Leonard, while Resonance is referring to a way to describe delocalized electrons within certain molecules or polyatomic ions where the bonding cannot be expressed by one single Lewis formula.(Possibly referring to the equation that led the Chinese to discover the new Superheavy Element). *Taping date: October 8, 2013. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2013. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon feels that Amy said something romantic to him. *The first date of Howard and Bernadette took place in The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary (S3E05). *The experience of Sheldon in this episode is quite similar to that in The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation (S3E01): he thought he made a breakthrough in his study, but later found he had not. *This is not the first time that Bernadette gets quarantined because of careless mistake in handling of virus; last time the exactly same thing happened in The Justice League Recombination (S4E11). *The event that Sheldon focused on the electron transport in graphene happened in The Einstein Approximation (S3E14). It is curious that Amy mentions this event, since Sheldon and Amy did not get to know each other until The Lunar Excitation (S3E23), thus she could not have experienced this event. Furthermore, it is even weirder for Amy to say "The time before that, he was making a list of who's allowed in his tree fort if he ever gets one; still can't believe I didn't make the cut". *Quite curiously, when Penny shows Leonard the things that he have given her, the most romantic one, the snow flake that Leonard brought back from North Pole and preserved in polyvinyl acetal resin, does not appear. (presented in The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation, S3E01; later reappeared in The Toast Derivation, S4E17). *According to Simon Helberg's tweet, the song that (in the show) Howard writes for Bernadette, is (in reality) composed by Kate Micucci (who played Raj's ex-girlfriend Lucy in several episodes of Season 6) and Riki Lindhome (who played Ramona Nowitzki in The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem, S2E06). *Most of the fomulae on Sheldon's white board show the predicted configuration of valence electrons, which are, actually, usually irrelevant to the synthesis of new heavy elements (which Sheldon and Leonard state in the show). Instead, in fact, these formulae usually related to the behaviors of chemistry elements in chemical reactions. *Sheldon claims that he doesn't want the group to hold him up on their shoulders and parade him (before he found out he made a mistake). However, this is exactly what he wanted them to do when he went to court for reckless driving, to which they refused as they went to Stan Lee's autograph signing. (S3E16) *Sheldon also takes a cookie from Leonard while bragging, however he normally doesn't touch other people's food in case it's contagious. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Losty.jpg|From an audience photo. TBBTRecording.png|The actors recording Howard's song. Rr12.jpg Rr11.jpg Rr10.jpg Rr9.jpg Rr8.jpg Rr7.jpg Rr6.jpg|Penny wants Raj's suggestion on something romantic she can do for Leonard. Rr5.jpg Rr4.jpg Rr3.jpg Rr2.jpg Rr1.jpg References * http://inouken.tumblr.com/post/63618629880/tbbt-taping-report-the-romance-resonance First ever taping report by stardustmelody Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Stubs Category:Episodes